


Restraints

by nanuk_dain



Series: Impossible Relationships [14]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Ray and the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraints

  


[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/000be3gq)

  


The first thing Tim became aware of before he was even entirely awake was a familiar smell, strong and tempting, and it took him a whole minute to identify it as coffee. Real coffee, not the disgusting stuff the Corps served them. He sniffed, trying to make out the source, and his nose connected with something hard and hot and the delicious scent intensified tenfold. 

"Good Morning, sleepyhead." A cheerful voice said close to his ear right before warm lips pressed to his temple. "Time to wake up, Timmy. I've even made you coffee."

Tim opened his eyes to see a mug right in front of his face, too close for his eyes to focus on it. When he turned on his back, he found Ray perched over him, sitting on the bed, a cup of coffee of his own in the hand that wasn't holding the mug for Tim. He was smiling, his eyes were awake and he looked well rested.

Tim's gaze flickered to the clock he kept on the bedside table. It was just past nine am. He groaned and closed his eyes before he blindly reached for the coffee. He would need it.

That was how Tim – to his great dismay – found out that Ray was a real morning person. He got up early while Tim loved to sleep in. If he wasn't either in training or on deployment, nothing got Tim out of bed before ten am. He knew it didn't fit the image most people had of him, and Ray was eager to point that out. On the other hand, nobody who'd seen Ray during OIF would believe that out of the two of them, he was the early riser.

Tim was leaning with his back against the headboard, almost through his first cup of coffee, before he was able – and willing – to form proper sentences. Ray sat quietly between Tim's spread out legs, leaning against the other end of the bed, watching him with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Are you finally awake?"

Tim made an indistinct sound into his mug.

Ray just grinned. "You're really not a morning person, are you?"

Tim shrugged and drank the last bit of his coffee.

Ray chuckled and his eyes gleamed mischievously. "You're very cute when you're like this, you know that?"

Tim snorted indignantly. Ray only laughed and patted Tim's head before he got up and out of the bed. “Come on, Tim, breakfast. I'm as hungry as a wolf.”

Tim stared after his retreating form before he forced himself off the mattress. With a heartfelt sigh, Tim followed him to the kitchen, knowing Ray wouldn't let him go back to sleep anyway. Ray was already standing at the counter, setting fresh, good-looking bagels on two plates when Tim came in. Tim frowned at the bagels in confusion, he was sure that there hadn't been anything edible in his kitchen that wasn't deep frozen.

"Where did they come from?" he asked when he stepped next to Ray to refill his coffee, jerking his chin at the bagels.

"I went to the deli around the corner and bought some stuff when you were still in dreamland." Ray replied and grinned. "Once I realised you didn't want to wake up, I decided to get us some breakfast and let you sleep a bit longer."

"You're a disgustingly energetic morning person, Josh." Tim remarked and nursed his second cup of coffee. He watched Ray move around the kitchen as if he'd been living there for years, entirely comfortable in his surroundings. When he'd set to his satisfaction the plates with the bagels, two glasses of orange juice and even two muffins, Ray came back to the counter to pour himself another cup of coffee. Then he took a handful of M&Ms out of the bag - he must have bought it this morning, too - and dropped them in the coffee. 

"What the heck are you doing?" Tim asked, somewhere between shocked and disgusted, and eyed the mug suspiciously. "Did you really just put _M &Ms_ in your _coffee_?"

"Yip. Just like Ray Kowalski." Ray said, sounding almost proud, before took a sip of his coffee.

"Who?" Tim asked in confusion.

"Ray Kowalski? Due South?" Ray threw him a disbelieving look when Tim just shook his head, still not understanding a word. It was just too much for him to process this early in the morning on a day off.

Ray sighed exaggeratedly before he began to explain in a patient voice, "When I was younger, I always watched this TV show about a Mountie who comes to Chicago to find the murderer of his father. Long story short, he has a partner, Ray Vecchio, who goes undercover later on and gets replaced by another cop who goes undercover as Ray Vecchio, but his real name is Ray Kowalski, and he always has M&Ms in his coffee. So I tried that when I was a teen, and ever since I stuck to it. Tastes way better than sugar."

Tim got lost sometime around the second cop going undercover, but he got that Ray had really and truly started drinking coffee with M&Ms because of a TV character. Tim shook his head in disbelief, a smirk on his lips. "You're crazy, Josh."

"No, really, it's good! You should try it." Ray held out his cup and Tim just curled his lips in disgust.

"I don't think I want to try such an abomination of perfectly good coffee." 

"Oh come on, just one sip. You can't know if you like it or not if you've never tried." Ray didn't give up that easily and steered his mug right under Tim's nose, as if the smell made a difference.

Tim just shook his head. "There's _candy_ in your coffee, Ray. That's disgusting. Rudy would have tortured you had you done that to _his_ coffee."

"The only reason I didn't do it over there was that I didn't have any M&Ms." Ray insisted, a stubborn set to his jaw. "Now be a good boy and try it before you condemn it."

Tim shook his head again. "Never."

Suddenly the cup was gone, instead Ray's hand settled on his neck and pulled him in, his lips finding Tim's in a thorough kiss. Tim couldn't hold back a surprised noise right before he let himself be overwhelmed by the mesmerizing touch of tongue on tongue. Under the taste he associated with Ray he could taste the candy-coffee, strong and sweet and irresistible in the combination with Ray's skilled tongue. After a moment, Ray pulled back just enough to look at Tim. He had invaded his personal space, forcing Tim with his back against the counter, his hands now resting on both sides of Tim on the counter in a gesture that was unmistakably possessive. Tim couldn't help feeling aroused by Ray's display of strength.

"I know you like it." Ray said with a smirk, his voice low and teasing.

"Hell yeah, I do." Tim replied a little out of breath, and he wasn't talking about the coffee. His hands settled on Ray's waist, sliding under the worn fabric of the old t-shirt to caress the soft skin underneath. "Let me taste it again."

"My pleasure." Ray smirked before he leaned in again. He crowded Tim against the counter and pressed against him from head to toe, his thigh sliding between Tim's legs while his mouth found Tim's throat. He trailed little bites up to his jaw before he claimed the lips in another kiss, this one slow and deep and leaving Tim wanting more. 

So much more.

Tim took hold of Ray's t-shirt and pulled it over his head, wanting unrestricted access to his bare skin. He let his hands roam over Ray's body, fingers trailing along the 'No Dice' tattoo before finding his nipples and teasing them. Within seconds, he had Ray gasping and writhing under his hands and Ray's thigh pressed against Tim's growing erection, the friction almost maddeningly intense through the thin fabric of Tim's shorts. Ray's hands were working to get rid of Tim's t-shirt, his mouth alternately biting Tim's neck or engaging him in deep kisses. Tim returned every touch, every bite, every lick, slowly getting lost in the sensation, the taste, the smell. 

Only then did he realise that they were really and truly alone in the secure privacy of his apartment, that they didn't have to be careful to be quiet, that there was nothing they _couldn't_ do because of a whole platoon of Marines surrounding them. It made his brain almost short-circuit with the range of possibilities that suddenly opened up. Yet there was one thing he really wanted to do, had wanted to do for weeks, and now was the time to finally go for it. 

Tim turned them around so that it was Ray who had his back pressed against the counter. He deepened the kiss for only a moment, then he let go of Ray's mouth. His gaze held Ray's, firm and almost challenging, while Tim sank down to his knees right in front of him in one long, controlled motion, never breaking the gaze. 

"Remember what I promised the last time?" He asked, voice low and rough, teasing and yet promising. 

Ray's breath hitched. His knuckles went white where he gripped the edge of the counter, his eyes were hooded and burning, his mouth stood slightly open and he passed his tongue over his bottom lip in an almost lascivious movement. "Tim..."

Tim only grinned and undid Ray's sweat pants and they slid down, pooling around his bare feet. Without ever breaking the gaze, Tim let his hands trail down Ray's sides, along his flanks and to his calves before his fingers wandered up again, this time on the inside. Ray spread his legs instinctively, widening his stance to grant Tim better access without hesitating a moment. Tim smirked. He hadn't even touched Ray yet, but already Ray's breath was coming fast and irregularly, just short of panting, in anticipation of what was going to come. Out of the corner of his eye, Tim saw Ray's erection, hard and begging for his touch. He was tempted to take a proper look, but he didn't want to break the gaze or the heavy tension that hung in the air between them, so Tim kept looking in Ray's eyes and licked his lips in pleasant anticipation. Ray groaned in reaction to the sight. 

"You're... killing me... here, Tim." He complained, his voice low and strained, his words coming in stutters. He was losing his grip on speech again, and that told Tim more than a thousand words could have.

"Not my intention." Tim replied with another smirk before he allowed himself to give in to the overwhelming urge to taste Ray. His hand wrapped around the tempting hardness right in front of him, his grip firm and sure, and he licked along the underside of the shaft in one long, slow motion without ever breaking the gaze. Ray's eyes fell almost entirely close, his mouth opened in a barely suppressed groan and Tim felt how Ray's legs quivered, knees almost buckling under the onslaught of pleasure. 

Tim understood his reaction only too well. It had been long, _so long_ , for all of them since they'd been touched, caressed, teased by anything but the own hand in the hurried urgency that was a constant companion on deployment. It had been even longer since there had been the hot wetness of a mouth on hard flesh, and the pleasure almost proved too much for both of them. Tim's eyes closed against his will, it was an instinct he couldn't fight at that moment, and he concentrated on Ray's taste when he took him deep into his mouth. He'd always liked the bitterness of male flesh that was so different from a woman's taste, yet Ray was something special, a blend of tastes Tim would never forget. 

He let his tongue pass along the hot skin, moved his hand in sync with his head and took Ray deeper with every move. His left hand had a firm grip on Ray's hip to keep him from thrusting. Ray's fingers slid into his hair, not trying to guide him or urging him to speed up, no, they just touched, caressed, tugged, always following his movements. It did things to Tim he would never be able to explain and he groaned around Ray's erection, the sound sending vibrations through Ray's sensitive flesh that made him shiver again. 

But Tim wanted more, wanted Ray to lose any grip on sanity, wanted him to let go of every last bit of control, wanted him lose himself in pleasure. Tim raised his head and relaxed his muscles like he remembered, and then he felt Ray slip in his throat, felt the coarse pubic hair against his nose. He hadn't done this in quite some time, but he hadn't forgotten how to do it, how if felt to melt somebody's brain in such intense pleasure that they let all shields come down. He took a deep breath to take in the strong, musky smell and felt Ray fall apart under his touch. 

Tim pulled back, his tongue drawing random patterns on the sensitive skin of Ray's hardness, then he took him in again. He set a slow, teasing rhythm that made Ray writhe and arch under his touch, and Tim let go only long enough to say, “Let go, Josh. Don't hold back.” 

Tim could hear that his own voice was a lot deeper than usual and that there was a hoarse, used quality to it as if he'd been screaming for hours. Ray reacted to it like to a caress, he shivered under Tim's hands, arched his back, his fingers tightening in Tim's hair. Tim licked the head of his erection before he pulled back again, his warm breath touching the sensitive flesh. “I want to hear you, Josh.”

That was all it took. Tim could almost _see_ Ray's restraints snap, the restraints he'd learned to uphold at any cost over the past months in Iraq. Ray let out a hoarse groan, loud and uncontrolled, and Tim felt himself shiver in response to the raw sound. He swallowed Ray down again, moving in long, fast motions that were meant to push Ray higher than anything he'd ever experienced. Ray turned liquid under him, mindless noises leaving his lips with every thrust, his back arching against the counter. 

“Tim, Tim, Tim, Tim...” It seemed to be the only word Ray was able to form, and Tim felt it kick him higher every time he heard his name in that voice, dark and rough and _mindless_. Tim's left hand upheld the steady pressure on Ray's hip to control his thrusts while his right hand found its way in his own shorts, wrapping around his own erection. He was so hard it was almost painful and he was leaking, the fluid serving as a lubricant under his fingers. Tim knew it wouldn't take much for him to come. Ray's taste on his tongue, Ray's scent in his nose, Ray's hands in his hair and Ray's voice in his ears had brought him close to the edge, a few thrust in the firm circle of his own fist would be more than enough to send him over it. But he wanted Ray to come first, he needed to know that he'd made Ray lose it. 

He swallowed around Ray's erection, throat muscles clenching down in what he knew felt like heaven on earth, and Ray shuddered above him, the movements of his hips jerky and irregular, his voice rough and strangled when he groaned in climax. Tim swallowed, not minding the bitter taste, and he felt Ray's hands clenching to fists in his hair, pulling almost painfully, yet Tim wouldn't have wanted it any different. A spike of pleasure shot through him at the sensation and he tightened his grip, thrusting in his fist once, twice, and came. Warm wetness covered his hand inside his shorts and Tim thrust a few more times, jerking himself through orgasm until his skin became too sensitive to touch. 

He was panting, his forehead leaning against Ray's stomach that rose and fell in heavy breaths. Ray's hands were resting on the back of his neck, fingers moving in a slow caress in his hair, and Tim was still holding on to Ray's hip with his left hand. He couldn't be bothered to move, comfortable in his position, never mind that his knees had begun complaining about the hard tiles he was kneeling on.

"Wow." Tim heard Ray's voice above him, sounding amazed and rather breathless, and Tim raised his head to be able to see his face. Ray was looking at him with hooded eyes, mouth slightly open, a stunned expression on his face. He didn't say anything else, just stared at Tim, his fingers never ceasing their lazy caress in Tim's hair.

It took several minutes until Ray seemed capable to form a proper sentence, and it wasn't at all what Tim had expected. "I want to try that."

Tim swallowed hard and licked his lips, gaze caught in Ray's. If he hadn't he just experienced a rather exhausting orgasm, the image of Ray going down on him would have been enough to make him hard again. "You know you don't have to."

Ray just gave him a chiding look. "It has nothing to do with 'have to' but everything with 'want to'." He was silent for a moment as if he was lost in thoughts, but his eyes never left Tim's face. The intensity of his gaze made Tim shiver where he was still kneeling in font of him. "It must feel amazing to know that you can reduce a person to a quivering mass of pleasure just by using your mouth on them."

Tim swallowed hard, never breaking the gaze. "It does feel amazing."

Ray just stared at him with this intense expression in his eyes before he suddenly smirked and the tension was broken. “Do you think we're ever going to make it to a bed?”

Tim chuckled and let his forehead sink against Ray's stomach again. “I don't know. Might take a while.”

"Yeah." Ray replied, and Tim could hear the grin in his voice. "We still have the couch, the floor, the shower and the living room table."


End file.
